1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for performing multi-view display thereof, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus which, in response to a plurality of images corresponding to a plurality of contents being displayed, analyzes an image to which a manipulation command is to be applied and selects an image for which the manipulation is to be executed and a method for performing multi-view display thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. In particular, various display apparatuses such as a television (TV), a mobile phone, a PC (personal computer), a notebook PC, and a PDA (personal digital assistant) have been widely used in a house.
As more and more display apparatuses are used, a user's needs for various functions of the apparatuses have also increased. Accordingly, in order to meet the user's needs, manufacturers are coming up with products with new functions.
Recently, a display apparatus providing a multi-view mode has been distributed. The multi-view mode refers to a mode where a plurality of different contents are displayed using one display apparatus, typically, in a split screen type arrangement.
Meanwhile, there may be a case where a user need to manipulate a specific image when a display apparatus operates in a multi-view mode. In the related art, it is difficult to figure out which image is to be manipulated by a user's manipulation command and, thus, a user's manipulation command is applied only to a main image.
Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to manipulate images in the multi-view other than the main image. Specifically, in a related art, a multi-view mode is converted into a single-view mode, and then converted back to a multi-view mode including a user's desired image.
In addition, when a manipulation is performed on a main image, a GUI (graphical user interface) for manipulating the main image is also displayed in other images, blocking the view of the images contents of other users who are not involved with the manipulation preventing them from watching contents.